pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shinomori
:Thanks a lot! Shinomori 16:25, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::No probs, have fun. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:26, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yup, boring cause they got rid of grinding-- 11:01, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::Boring because it's about 3.5 years old... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:03, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::Oh shit! They reduced the level of grinding? LETS ALL GO GRIND! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:07, 14 November 2008 (EST) How do I add the attributes to the build on my page? I'm a wiki noob if you haven't already noticed. Lol Shinomori 10:06, 18 November 2008 (EST) :You just needed to remove the spaces from the attribute names, I've done it for you. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:08, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::That was pretty fast. Thanks. Shinomori 10:12, 18 November 2008 (EST) E-mail confirmation I've requested a confirmation code be sent to my e-mail approximately fifteen times and I have yet to get one...I would appreciate it if anyone can solve this problem. Shinomori 12:24, 29 November 2008 (EST) :What email adres did you use? Many types are incompatible with PvX for whatever reason (or rather, the other way around). GMail works well. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:26, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::I used an AOL e-mail address. Shinomori 12:28, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::I can't get over how much I like the name "Srs Beans R Srs," by the way. Shinomori 12:49, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::Then I suggest trying GMail. If that doesn't work, /wrists or /care :) and thanks. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:52, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::I switched to Gmail and I received a confirmation letter. Thanks for your help. Shinomori 21:17, 29 November 2008 (EST) :o I'm not on your likes list :o Neither is our cape :o [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:09, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Fixed. Oh I added the A/R build to wiki, by the way and...I think it's going to get trashed. Lol Shinomori 21:07, 1 December 2008 (EST) Quit making the PaH support. We have one already, located here. ~~ 21:54, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Oh didn't see that. Shinomori 21:56, 12 December 2008 (EST) [1] If Shadow Form ends in the middle of a mob you should consider uninstalling or reading through the usage notes of half the skill bar. Shadow Form ends at inopportune times at 100% of the times.. With the shield set mentioned I can hit Dark Escape right after Shadow Form ends to have 41+45 health and take half damage. Heart of Shadow tends to be available, Signet of Stamina is always. And they can be easily hit so that they activate right when Shadow Form ends. I often use Death's Charge to get through mobs faster, and I still have never died with a customer (disconnects don't count). Please reconsider your vote, that build works. --'—Chaos Messenger 07:33, 23 December 2008 (EST) :I know it works. I've seen it. And what happens when you can't activate signet of stamina again? It's just a fragile build, imo. Shinomori 11:17, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::There is no situation where you can't activate Signet of Stamina again, you cancel it by hitting something and use it again later. Warriors need running builds too, and that one fails only in bad hands. --'—Chaos Messenger 11:26, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::cancel it by hitting something and using it again later? Lolwhut. Since when do you want to even get that close to enemies while you're running, slow down and actually attack them? I'll answer that: NEVER. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to running. Shinomori 19:15, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::So do I. If you need to use SoS twice then you are BAD, but it's still doable. The droks run has many many narrow spots and hitting something takes 1/2 a second. --'—Chaos Messenger 19:25, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::Ok. Shinomori 20:24, 23 December 2008 (EST) You have a silent talk page. W/Me Charge Runner for something that won't get trashed because it has Shadow Form. I'd appreciate comments/'votes''' because you seem to take interest in running builds. --'-Chao 13:31, 5 January 2009 (EST) :Regarding your vote, it's so damn and incredibly messy to juggle between them, but you can't give a certain rate to something just because it's hard to use. The 4-4 is fine, although having it upped to great would be kinda <3. --'-Chao 10:44, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::You can give a certain rate if it's hard too use. And that looks as if stances etc would get =S-- Liger414 talk 12:02, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::I got confuzzled too because I'm used to running with 2 IMS's as the only stances. You don't run smoothly without practice, that's a fact you can't deny. --'-Chao 12:12, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::Everything needs practice but Shinomori obviously doesn't think the build deserves Great. Don't bug people to up their build's votes.-- Liger414 talk 12:14, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::meh. I already said 4-4 is fine. --'-Chao 12:22, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Although upping it to great would be kinda <3 lol, how very subtle of you.-- Liger414 talk 12:23, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Um...I'm just going on experience. Shinomori 15:56, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Liger, I'm a saint. --'-Chao 07:29, 7 January 2009 (EST) Signature So...how do I go about getting one of those fancy signatures? Shinomori 11:15, 7 January 2009 (EST) :by using edit pages and stealing them from others with own modifications and by having a dumb pic 19px. --'-Chao 11:33, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Lame. Shinomori 11:35, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::Or you could ask someone to make you one. Hmm. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::'' -- Shino ::::lol. --'''-Chao 11:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::Would it be possible to have one with the Infuse Health icon? FAVORITE SKILL EVER. If you can't, I appreciate anything you can give me. The one you already posted here is fine. Shinomori 11:45, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::'' -- Shino I'm not sure I did this right. Shinomori 11:48, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::'' -- Shino Shinomori 11:50, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::^love it. Copying, pasting and changing a few things is ftw. Shinomori 11:51, 7 January 2009 (EST) '' --- Shin O' For legally using it as a sig pic you need to upload your own Infuse Health picture. Hmm.. Just copy the whole text into your preferences and save. btw, you only changed the first spot of the font.--'-Chao 11:52, 7 January 2009 (EST) ''' ---Shino :ups. Papyrus, not Papurys. O' doesn't suit this one. --'-Chao 11:56, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::---Shino I like this one. So I can just get a picture of infuse health from the wiki, save it to my computer and then upload it? Shinomori 11:57, 7 January 2009 (EST) :yeh. Also, add a redirect to it with #REDIRECT User:Shinomori or any other page you want. --'-Chao 12:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::ShinoMori ::Shinomori ::Just do as I do and rip other peoples' sigs off. I don't know why the links to your talk page wont work, but there are two examples of boxed sigs.If you want to mess around with the colors, the easiest way is to use basic web colors. You can find them here -->http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:01, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::btw the O in the sig you suggested at first only looks like that because you're on your own talk page. --'-Chao 12:02, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::KJ is bling. --'-Chao 12:03, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Thanks. I'll work on my sig when I have time to concentrate. My word processing teacher is bitching at me. Shinomori 12:04, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Crate Jesus; it's because links to the current page are always fucked. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::yea, I realized that after I said it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Here ya go man . I was bored. Hope you like blue (if you don't I can change it). 13:44, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::DAMN THAT'S LEET. Thanks a lot! So how do I make it so that I can just sign with four tildes? Or do I just copy+paste that? Shinomori 15:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You need to make a page like User:Shinomori/signature, put that image on it, and then go to your preferences (top right hand corner), under nickname put this tag , then save settings. Then all you have to do is put 4 ~'s like your normal signature. [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'18:46, 7 January 2009']] 18:56, 7 January 2009 (EST) :So what happens if I d-shot your infuse with my leet reflexes? :o [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) Thanks, Karate Jesus. And it's impossible to d-shot infuse. 'Tis too 1337. Shinomori 19:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Testing it. Shinomori 19:45, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Well I did all that...I'm probably just incompetent and didn't do something right but I double-checked everything. 19:50, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::oh...nevermind. 19:51, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Hey, if you don't like the color let me know. I can make the same thing a different color. [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'18:46, 7 January 2009']] 21:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::I love the color. I'll let you know if I want to change it. :D 22:12, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Split the image in 2 and make the other half link to your talk page. Looks hawt. --'-Chao 04:34, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::No idea how to do that....I'll figure it it out. 09:22, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Don't do it, since you may only have one sig image as per PvX:SING --'› Srs Beans ' 09:37, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Mk. I think the image links to my main page anyway. If you want to see the talk page just click discussion. 10:07, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Just do what I do and make the date/time at the end of your sig also link to your user talk page. If you want to know how, I can show you. [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'18:46, 7 January 2009']] 12:19, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::That would be great. You're really helpful to my wiki-noobness and I. 18:56, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::I'm really not very good at it. I just steal other people's ideas. '11:12, 9 January 2009' ::::::::::::::Doesn't mean you're not helpful :P --'› Srs Beans ' 13:05, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: yeah sheesh, timestamp stealer (then again, i got it from saz) -- '13:06, 9 January 2009' :::::::::::::::Speaking of timestamp stealing, Tai, teach Shinomori how to add a timestamp to his sig. I think he wants one. '15:48, 9 January 2009' ::::::::::::::::what's the code for leaving a timestamp? --'-Chao ' 16:18, 9 January 2009 (EST) ' , ' :Enter that into your preferences/nickname box after your sig '16:24, 9 January 2009' ::Or type ~~~~~ :P --'› Srs Beans ' 16:56, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Thanks for your help everyone. You're all so helpful. I'll add it to my preferences later. 18:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) not you too :/ you don't break your IMS when using Serpent's. Serpent's just means you'll press 1 button more before activating your next stance. Chaining isn't needed, as Anon will be glad to tell you ;P And please compare it to the other R/D build :> --'-Chao ' 10:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :It's better than the other R/D. But if you want to chain something in the middle of an IMS stance...you're breaking the constant IMS. '16:49, 12 January 2009' 16:49, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::I heard you can wait 2 seconds before charging into the next mob :/ No need to chain it either, and Dwarven Stability is an optional. But my issue is more that if it's better then why does it get a 3-3, when the "inferior" build is rated great? :< --'-Chao ' 17:17, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Speed. 3 second activation time on Troll Unguent would grow annoying. '19:55, 12 January 2009' 19:55, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::The 2nd optional tells to use FNP :/ --'-Chao ' 08:27, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::+3 Regen doesn't really cut it for me. Any of the conditions that inflict degen either equalize that regen or overwhelm it. '10:53, 13 January 2009' 10:53, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::The only one not having slow heals on the run is the W/any, which runs past with it's high health. There's only 1 spot with sticking degen and that's the swamp just before the cutscene, so no need to heal there. --'-Chao ' 11:29, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Warriors have better armor. Cutscene? What run are we talking about? '14:15, 13 January 2009' 14:15, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Ups, I messed up my argument of the R/W and the R/D builds :/ so many damn ranger builds that like getting trashed --'-Chao ' 14:39, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::sup, no more Serpent's mainbar and I need a few more 5-5's D: --'-Chaos-' 07:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) You're doing it wrong Sign with 3 ~~~'s instead of 4. You're double dating everything. '13:28, 14 January 2009' :and the chain goes on. at least change the fucking font on the timestamp, come on -- '15:32, 14 January 2009' ::Happy? '15:47, 14 January 2009' :::It never appeared double-dated when I looked at anything. Oh well. I'll start doing it. '17:20, 14 January 2009' ::::why yes, i am, KJ. :D -- '17:21, 14 January 2009' The font is called Bleeding Cowboys, right? -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 09:00, 17 January 2009 (EST) :I honestly have no idea. Karate Jesus made the signature. '18:17, 17 January 2009' ::Ah okay. xD I'll go bother him. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 08:07, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Yes. It is. I just used a font generator online and cleaned it up in photoshop. ''15:16, 19 January 2009 You sir, are fucking amazing. Brandnew. 14:22, 22 January 2009 (EST) :wat did lil Shino do nao? --'-Chao ' 14:43, 22 January 2009 (EST) Why thank you, Brandnew. 15:29, 22 January 2009 Chaos improved it, so your vote needs updating. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 18:47, 14 February 2009 (EST) :I also improved the Escape Runner to cover all the variants of running with escape that there are. Since we have quite few people who vote on run builds I'd ask you to vote again on it. -- 05:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) we got nerfed =( pvx got nerffffffffffffffffffffed. Bye bye watchpage =( Bye bye ratings =(. Oh well. They'll fix it. And those embed video buttons aren't really there. o.O [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :nothing vanished for me <3 --'-Chaos-' 10:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm mad my signature got fucked up. [[Image:Shino sig.png , ]] :::Raw sig checked? --'-Chaos-' 16:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I'll figure it out later. I won't be on here much anymore anyway. 16:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. --'-Chaos-' 16:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Summer left because her brother wanted a uwsc guild to get some cash. He's going to come back some time though. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I invite you to discuss--Relyk 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Get on Guild Wars. You're one of the few people on this site that still plays it. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, do I get +1 for the first talk page edit in ten and half months? :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::+20. I have that many to spare. My lonely talk page makes me sad. I can't get on tonight. Tomorrow? 04:16, 19 January 2010 :::Okay, but I'm skiing at like 2pm tomorrow and I have school the next day, so I have to wake up at 6am. This could get dragged out. >.< [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 06:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Skiing? I'm jealous. 14:46, 19 January 2010 Hey In case you ever happen to check this, leave me your email on guild announcement. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC)